1. Field
This disclosure is related to audio signal processing.
2. Background
FIG. 1 shows an example of a multi-microphone handset H100 that includes a first microphone pair MV10-1, MV10-3 whose axis is in a left-right direction of a front face of the device, and a second microphone pair MV10-1, MV10-2 whose axis is in a front-back direction (i.e., orthogonal to the front face). Such an arrangement may be used to determine when a user is speaking at the front face of the device (e.g., in a browse-talk mode). Information from the front-back microphone pair may be used to resolve an ambiguity between front and back directions that the left-right microphone pair typically cannot resolve on its own.